


Julie and the Phantoms meet Rose and the Petal Pushers

by Lylah_Writes



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Caleb does some shit, Canon Compliant, F/M, I dont know how to tag this story, Its up to Julie to figure out how to fix it, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, are the members of Rose and The Petal Pushers, from an alternate dimension, teen Rose Ray and Bobby aka Robbie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lylah_Writes/pseuds/Lylah_Writes
Summary: "What kind of game?" Julie couldn't help but ask."I'm so glad you asked!" Caleb smiled wide, it was all teeth and sent a shiver down her spine. "You seem to be handling three ghosts very well on your own, so I was thinking what's three more?""You're giving me three more ghosts?" She furrowed her brows in confusion."I am," he nodded. "And not any old ghosts. These three were hand selected specifically for you, Julie, and your band."***Just as Julie's life was starting to calm down, Caleb decides to visit and drop three more ghosts into her life as a part of some sick game. As if that wasn't horrible enough, the three new ghosts are the teenage version of her parents and Trevor Wilson from an alternate dimension.ORRose, Ray, and Robbie were set to perform the final gig of their Black Dahlia Tour when they die from bad tofu and end up in the living room of on Julie Molina
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina/Rose Molina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Julie and the Phantoms meet Rose and the Petal Pushers

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where I'm taking this so it might be a wild right

Julie was setting up Netflix for her, Flynn, the guys, and Willie. It has become a weekly Friday tradition to watch movies all night straight into early Saturday morning ever since Flynn started seeing the boys. Julie doesn't really understand how Flynn suddenly started seeing them, she just assumed it was because Flynn means as much to her as the boys do and maybe her love for both her best friend and her band created a connection. But how she and Flynn could also see Willie which made no sense, but Julie chose not to think about it too much. They were starting the night off with _In The Tall Grass_ for the Halloween spirit. Julie sat back and settled between Flynn and Luke. 

"Let's get this watch party started," Julie announced before pressing play. 

"So... How much of this movie going to be in the grass?" Reggie asked not even two minutes into the movie.

"I don't know, Reg," Alex rolled his eyes, from where he and Willie sat on the ground with their limbs tangled being too cute. Julie is always filled with joy when Alex is comfortable being himself. "Guess from the title I'd say _all of it!"_

"You don't have to get so mean about it," Reggie pouted. "It's just a question,"

"I'm not being mean, you're being stupid," Alex countered. 

"I'm not stupid! You're stupid!"

"No, you!" Alex faced his boyfriend with puppy eyes. "Willie, tell Reggie he's stupid,"

"Reggie, sorry but my boyfriend says you're stupid," Willie told the other ghost without missing a beat. "He's never wrong,"

"No, I'm not! Luke, tell Alex and Willie I'm not stupid!" Reggie looked over to Luke.

"Dudes, Reggie isn't stupid," Luke faced the couple. 

"No one is stupid," Julie cut in, attempting to put a stop to the growing argument.

"Everyone here is stupid," Flynn retorted. "How about we shut up and let Flynn watch this grass movie?"

Just like that, the room grew silent, and Julie shot her friend a grateful smile. A few minutes crawled by and Julie tried to focus on the movie. _Tried_ being the key word because she knew these boys well and she also knew that peace is never an option. But of course the universe had to prove her right. At the five minute mark of complete silence Reggie grabbed a pillow and swung it at Alex, who ducked instinctively, and slapped Willie causing him to fall back. 

"You hit my boyfriend!" Alex growled, snatching the pillow from the bassist and slapping him repeated with it. 

"Hey stop! Stop it!" Julie protested, but it went ignored.

"My turn, babe," Willie said to Alex, grabbing a pillow of his own and swinging it full force at Reggie. Him and Alex taking turns whacking Reggie, cackling like maniacs.

"Two against one isn't fair," Luke jumped up, pillow in hand and charging at Alex. 

"C'mon, boys!" Flynn groaned. "Why can't we have one good movie night-" Flynn was cut off by a flying pillow hitting her in the face. "Who did that?"

"It was an accident," Luke spoke up. 

"I'll show you accident!" Flynn hissed. 

"Oh my god," Julie rubbed her temples. "Please, guys-"

It was Julie's turn to be a casualty in their mess. She stared at the pillow that fell in her lap and looked up to see Luke looking smug. "I'll show you, Casper the sleeveless ghost!"

Everything after she charged at Luke happened in a blur; Flynn had Reggie in a merciless headlock that would have killed him if he wasn't already dead, Luke jumping from couch to couch taunting Julie as she failed to catch him, and Willie and Alex were kissing midst the chaos without a care in the world. 

"You kids seem to be having a fun time," a chilling voice came from behind them. 

Julie whipped around to see a tall man in a cape and top hat standing in the middle of her house. 

"Caleb," Willie eyes narrowed as he took a protective stance in front of Alex. "What are you doing here?"

Julie's eyes widened. _This was the Caleb that gave the guys those scary jolts that almost destroyed them forever._

"Relax, William, I'm not here to hurt your little play thing," The man, Caleb, rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm here for Julie,"

"No, you're not," Luke snapped at the man. 

"What do you want from me?" Julie found the courage to face the man. "You're not taking them back,"

"Take them back?" Caleb threw his head and laughed obnoxiously. "I don't want them back.... yet,"

"Excuse me if we don't easily believe that," Flynn countered, causing Caleb's eyes to shoot in her direction.

"I have to say, Julie, I'm more impressed than mad that you managed to steal three ghosts away from me." Caleb raked his eyes across the room then landed them back on the girl in question. "Very much so, I even decided we should play a little game you and I."

"Why?"

"To see how much you can handle?" The older ghost answered simply. "To test your physical and emotional limits? Intelligence? Take your pick,"

"What if she don't want to play your stupid game?" Luke spat.

"She doesn't have a choice," Caleb shrugged. "Hypothetically speaking, if she doesn't want to play she's forcing my hand to stamp you guys again. Hypothetically speaking, that is not a good look for you guys,"

"What kind of game?" Julie couldn't help but ask.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Caleb smiled wide, it was all teeth and sent a shiver down her spine. "You seem to be handling three ghosts very well on your own, so I was thinking what's three more?"

"You're giving me three more ghosts?" She furrowed her brows in confusion. 

"I am," he nodded. "And not any old ghosts. These three were hand selected specifically for you, Julie, and your band."

"We don't want anymore ghosts," Reggie said from Julie's left. 

"This is the game, Reginald," Caleb rolled his eyes. "And you aren't the star player. Julie is,"

"What am I supposed to do with these ghosts when they get here?" Julie looked at Caleb.

"That's for you to figure out,"

"You're forcing me to play a game that I don't even know the rules of?" She hissed. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair!" He mocked her tone. "Neither is death,"

"When are these new ghosts getting here?" Alex asked from where he was still being sheltered by Willie. 

"Now," Caleb poofed away without much explanation. 

The teens didn't have time to think about what just happened when three voices came crashing down in her living room groaning on the floor in the similar fashion that Luke, Reggie, and Alex did when she first met them. Julie looked over at Flynn to ensure the other girl was seeing what she was seeing and from the way Flynn's eyes were locked on the scene in front of them Julie knew she could. Julie looked back over to the ghosts; two boys and one girl. 

She took one step careful forward, "Hello?"

One boy turned around, and he looked weirdly familiar, "Hi, um, can you tell us where we are and how we get here?"

"Ray, I know you're not that dumb," the other boy snorted. 

_Ray?_ Julie thought. _No, he's familiar sure. But he can't be... It's has to be a coincidence._

"Oh yeah, Robbie?" Ray huffed, crossing his arms. "Explain it yourself, then,"

"Robbie?" Julie heard Reggie whisper. "Why is he going by Robbie?"

"Well, uh, obviously, uh," Robbie stammered. "Obviously..."

"Well _obviously,_ " Ray mocked.

"Boys, boys" the girl said, stepping between the two. She had an accent, much stronger than Ray's. "Behave. Sorry about them."

"We know you," Luke spoke up. "We met once, your name was... It was..."

"Rose. My name is Rose, Ray is my boyfriend, and Robbie is my best friend." Rose faced Luke. "Where did we meet? At one of our shows?"

 _Rose? Her name is Rose and his name is Ray?_ Julie felt her head spin. _This isn't a coincidence... Wait, did Luke just say he knew mom?_

Julie shoved those thought deeper into her mind and tried to ground herself with what she knew to be factual. What she knew to be true was her parents were never in a band together and they met at twenty-four at her mom's final performance in her all girls band before she chose to pursue a career in teaching music.

"No, we met at the rehearsal of our band. The night we were meant to play the Orpheum...." Luke's eyes drifting to Robbie for a moment, then back to the-possibly-alternate-universe-version-of-her-mom. "You were a waitress there,"

"Oh, we played the Orpheum," Rose smiled proudly. "What a night."

"Yeah! Rose and the Petal Pushers rocked the house!" Robbie spoke up with a smirk. "You must have heard of us,"

"Rose and the Petal Pushers?" Julie repeated, that was the name of her mom's all girls band. This was definitely an alternate version of her mom and dad.

 _Was Caleb capable of crossing dimensions? Were all ghosts capable of doing that?_ Julie didn't know and made a mental note to ask Willie as soon as possible. 

"Yeah," Ray stepped up with a grim look on his face. "We were meant to perform our last show on our Black Dahlia tour before we had that bad tofu and died,"

"You guys died of food poisoning too?" Reggie asked way too excitedly. "We died from bad hotdogs,"

"Gross," Robbie gagged.

"You guys are all ghosts?" Rose looked at them with surprise.

"The guys are," Julie replied. "Flynn and I are still alive,"

"Yeah and we're not planning on changing that any time soon so don't get your hopes up, ghost people," Flynn snorted.

"How can you see us?" The teen version of Julie dad asked. "And I still how we ended up here or how we left that dark room in the first place... Not that I'm complaining,"

Julie took in a deep breathe. She had to be strong. She reminded herself that they aren't her actual parents and she could do this.. She had to do this for Luke, Alex, and Reggie. "What's the last thing you remember? After the tofu?"

Rose looked over Ray and Robbie, then spoke up "Well...."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please Tell me what you think!!!


End file.
